Before They Were Vampires
by Midnight Star 2373
Summary: You've heard some of the Cullen's stories of how they became vampires. Here are the ones not mentioned in the book: Emmett, Esme and new info on Edwards. PLEASE NOTE: THESE ARE WRITTEN BY STEPHANIE MEYER. I GIVE HER ALL THE CREDIT. I simply re-wrote them in first person form. R &R!


The Cullens were having a relaxed evening in their living room. Bella and Edward were curled up on a couch together and on the other side sat Alice and Jasper. Renesmee sat on Jacob's lap on the floor and Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie were on the other couch.

"Emmett?" Renesmee asked. "What was your life like before you were a vampire?"

"Oh, well," Emmett said, a smug smile on his face, "That depends if you want the PG-13 version or the R version."

Edward glared at him and Emmett chortled. "Okay, okay, the PG-13 one. So, I like, grew up in Gatlinburg, Tennessee. I was part of a large Scotch-Irish family. My parents thought i had a wild adolescence; I never worried about getting in trouble. I hung out with the crowd that drank, gambled and womanized. I did, however take care of my family as my number one priority. My family always had food on the table from my hunting. When I was twenty I went on a hunting trip in the Smoky Mountains. I was attacked by a huge bear, and it tore me too-"

"PG-13 version," Edward reminded him. Emmett glowered but agreed.

"Then I heard what sounded like another bear attacking the first. I was like, 'I must be very tasty!' Then I was flying and I saw an angel from heaven itself."

"Hell itself," Rosalie corrected.

"When the transformation started I thought that I had died and gone to Hell," Emmett continued. "Then it stopped and I learned what I'd become. In my delirium, I had seen Rosalie as an angel and Carlisle as God. Of course, I didn't worry that I was a vampire. It wasn't in my personality. And Rosalie is still my angel." He smiled at Rosalie, which earned him a smile back.

"And Esme?" Renesmee asked, turning to the young Grandmother.

"Oh," Esme laughed. "Mine isn't so exciting. But I'll tell. My full name is actually quite long. Esme Anne Platt Evenson Cullen. I grew up on a farm just outside Columbus, Ohio. I lived a happy life as a child, but as I grew up into a teenager being a lady was hard for me. I was a tom boy. In 1911, at the age of 16, I fell out of a tree and broke my leg. The local doctor was away so Carlisle ended up treating me. Although I never mentioned it, I was deeply affected by him. He was so different- so thoughtful, kind and interested in what I, and others, had to say. Sadly, he soon left town. I never forgot about him, though. Years passed and all my friends started to marry. Soon I was the only one unwed. I wanted to fall in love, but no one was as great as Carlisle. I tried to persuade my father to let me get a teaching position in the West, but he didn't think it proper for a lady to live alone in the wilderness. Instead he pressured me to marry a family friend's son who had good prospects. His name, Charles Evenston, was a few years my senior. I was indifferent, but to please my father I married him. The marriage was a mistake; he looked nice in public but in private physically abused me. My parents wouldn't let me live in an asylum; they told me to be a "good wife" and to keep quite. So I did. When Charles left to fight in World War II, it was and enormous relief. When he returned, unhurt at all in 1919. it was a nightmare. I soon became pregnant. The baby was my motivation to escape. I would not bring a child on to a home like Charles. I ran away to stay with my cousin in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. When Charles found were I was hiding, I fled to Ashland, Wisconsin, where I posed as a war widow. In order to support myself, I took up being a school teacher.

"I began to build a life for my unborn baby and myself. I loved that baby more than myself, or even life itself. Two days after my son was born he died of lung fever." Esme had to stop for a minute before continuing, "I felt as though I had lost everything. Which I had. Everything except my life. So I walked to a cliff outside of town and jumped off. I regained my senses in pain, in agony. Despite pain, I was amazed, and happy, to see Carlisle. At this point I didn't know if I was in Heaven or Hell. When the transformation was over, Carlisle explained everything."

"Esme was not as upset as I expected," Carlisle put in. "I thought that after losing everything she would be mad. But she wasn't."

"Adjusting to being a vampire was hard for me," Esme said. "I am ashamed to admit it, but the call for human blood was sometimes to hard to resist. Despite that, I was happy to be with Carlisle and the crush I'd had on him turned into eternal love. We were soon married. Being the eldest in the family-in human years- I fell into a mothering role. Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice make up for the child I lost. And, you, Renesmee, are my lovely granddaughter. I love all of you."

"Yes, Mother," Emmett joked.

"And you, daddy?" Renesmee turned to Edward.  
Edward laughed. "Okay. Here goes. I was born to Edward and Elizabeth Masen on June 20, 1901. I was their only child. My father, who was a successful lawyer, provided me with many things, including music lessons and a private school. Though my father provided for me in material ways, he did not have the deep father-son bond that I needed. My mother made up for that with a extra special bond;I was the center of her life. I excelled at my studies and was a great pianist. As I grew older, I wanted to be a soldier. World War I was going on and my mother desperately wanted the war to end before I turned eighteen and joined the war. She was worried that I, her only son, would die. Every night she prayed about it. Nine months before my eighteenth birthday, the Spanish influenza hit Chicago, infecting all of my family. We were very ill and were treated in the hospital that Carlisle worked in. My father died very soon from the disease. On her deathbed and fearing for my life, my mother begged Carlisle to do what was necessary to save my life. She seemed to know Carlisle had a supernatural way to save me. Moved by my mother's plea, and having thoroughly considering the idea of creating a companion, Carlisle took me from the hospital late that night and changed me. I was the first of us to be changed by Carlisle."

"And I'm very glad to have all of you," Carlisle said, smiling.

"Now, Renesmee," Bella said, "I believe its your bedtime. You can hear more stories in the morning."

**WATCH OUT FOR MY NEXT ONE, "BEFORE THEY WERE VAMPIRES 2" THAT WILL FOLLOW JAMES, VICTORIA, AND LAURENT'S STORIES. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
